Precious Rose
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: ORB Union adalah tempat tinggalku. Namun sekarang yang tersisa hanya puing-puing. Bahkan aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah perang dahsyat antara Coordinator dan Natural yang terjadi di ORB. Andai aku berada di sana saat itu, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka walau tidak semua penduduk bisa kuselematkan. / DISCONTINUED (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**Precious Rose**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, War, etc. **

**Pairing : AsuCaga (maybe)**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Cagalli's POV, dsb.**

**.**

**Summary : ORB Union adalah tempat tinggalku. Namun sekarang yang tersisa hanya puing-puing. Bahkan aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah perang dahsyat antara Coordinator dan Natural yang terjadi di ORB. Andai aku berada di sana saat itu, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka walau tidak semua penduduk bisa kuselematkan. Full of Cagalli's POV, except epilogue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Suasana sepi dan mencekam sangat terasa di dalam gua yang kutemui seminggu yang lalu. Udara malam hari terasa menusuk tulang walau aku sudah membuat api unggun dengan kayu-kayu yang kutemukan dari hutan di belakang gua. Belum lagi, cuaca sedang buruk karena sedari tadi hujan deras bercampur petir. Kutatap seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk satu meter di hadapanku. "Kau, apa benar kau tentara Bumi? Kau tidak terlihat seperti memiliki identitas diri di rompimu." Senyum mengejek tampak di wajahnya seraya berkata, "aku juga tak pernah mendengar teriakan seperti itu di perang sebelumnya."_

Geez, kenapa bisa aku bertemu dengan laki-laki macam dia!?_ kesalku dalam hati._

"_Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau ada di pulau ini? Mana pasukanmu yang lain?"_

"_Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku bukan tentara Bumi, Tuan Tentara ZAFT!" seruku sambil menatap kedua matanya yang berwarna zamrud. Seragam pilot yang ia kenakan membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkan hal itu. Perlahan kupeluk kedua lututku yang kutekuk untuk menghangatkan diri seraya bertanya. "Apa kau salah satu tentara ZAFT yang menyerang Heliopolis?"_

_Bisa kurasakan pandangannya tertuju padaku._

"_Aku ada di sana saat kalian menyerang Heliopolis," lanjutku._

"_Soal Heliopolis, kami tidak pernah tahu akan terjadi seperti itu. Salahkan Morgenroute Inc. yang diam-diam mengembangkan mobile suit untuk pihak Bumi," katanya yang terdengar seperti bualan untukku._

"_Tapi pada kenyataannya, kalian yang menyerang Koloni dan menghancurkannya!"_

Ctar!_ Suara petir mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami._

"_Pada kenyataannya juga, ORB yang membuat pabrik itu. Apa masih pantas Heliopolis yang dibuat dan dikontrol ORB disebut Koloni 'netral'?" sindirnya. "Kami bertempur untuk melindungi PLANT. Bagaimana bisa kami hanya pura-pura tak melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa!?"_

"_Sama dengan Bumi! Mereka bertempur untuk melindung Bumi! Tapi kalian menyerang Bumi dan menindas kami juga!" kataku tak mau kalah. Ia menatapku galak, tapi aku tidak takut. Kutatap balik matanya dengan pandangan menyala._

_Untuk kebelasan kalinya kami beradu pandang. Namun entah kenapa, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ibuku ada di Junius Seven saat Cosmic Era 70. Kau tahu, banyak orang-orang yang tak berdosa tewas akibat serangan dari pihak Bumi, termasuk anak-anak. Apa kau masih bilang padaku untuk tetap berdiam diri!?"_

_Perkataannya barusan membuatku kesal. Sesak di dada yang kurasakan sejak awal bertemu dengannya kini semakin terasa mencekik leherku. Seolah tak ada lagi pasokan udara di dalam rongga paru-paruku. "Memang kau pikir hanya ibumu yang tewas!? Ayahku dan teman-temanku juga tewas. Itu semua karena kalian, Coordinator! Ayahku... Ayahku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan penduduk ORB, tapi apa!? Kalian semua—PLANT dan Bumi—selalu haus akan kekuatan yang dimiliki ORB!"_

"_Kau... dari ORB?" tanyanya tak percaya._

"_Ya! Aku adalah salah satu korban dari kerakusan kalian!"_

_Tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur karena menampung air mata yang siap keluar dari mataku._

"_Bukan PLANT yang merencanakan untuk menghancurkan ORB, tapi pihak Aliansi Bumi, OMNI." Ia berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan keluar gua. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau selamat dan berada di tempat ini?"_

"_Menurutmu?" ketusku._

_Laki-laki itu tak menyahut lagi dan memilih memperhatikan derasnya hujan malam itu._

"_Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkanku bebas tanpa tali yang mengikat kaki dan tanganku?"_

_Pertanyaan bodoh dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulutku._

"_Hah?" Dengan wajah bodoh ia berbalik menatapku._

"_Jika aku membohongimu dan mengambil pistolmu seperti yang kulakukan tadi, situasi akan menguntungkanku. Mungkin aku juga bisa mengambil mobile suit-mu itu," ancamku sambil melirik ke arah gundam yang kuketahui bernama __GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam__._

"_Hmmph, ahaha."_

_Aku melotot. "Kau! Memang ada yang lucu!?"_

"_Ahaha, tidak-tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir, kau tidak pernah belajar." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius walau pandangannya tidak tertuju padaku. "Jika kau coba-coba untuk mengambil pistolku, tak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhmu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."_

Bersyukur? _Aku terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan api._

"_Tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang aku hidup di dunia ini. Semuanya sudah kalian ambil."_

Ya, semuanya. Semua yang kupunya sudah diambil oleh para coordinator.

"_Cepat sekali berubah pikiran, eh?" _

_Kulirik sebentar dirinya yang tengah tersenyum miring padaku. Mengejek, aku tahu itu. _

"_Hei, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"_

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Ikut?

"_Tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau mereka mau menerimamu," tambahnya._

Ahaha! Apa dia sudah gila? Membiarkanku—musuhnya—untuk ikut dengannya ke ZAFT? Ke markasnya begitu?_ Aku tertawa pelan yang entah kenapa malah terdengar seperti tawa miris. "Huh? Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tentara ZAFT akan mengkhawatirkan hidup seorang 'natural' sepertiku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan... di sinilah aku berada. Di markas milik tentara Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty yang sering disingkat ZAFT. Kutatap telapak tanganku yang agak bergetar setelah menguji coba sebuah mobile suit ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type. Sebuah mobile suit yang bisa dibilang 'cukup' kuat walau masih kalah jauh dengan mobile suit yang dibuat oleh Morgenroute Inc. yang ada di Heliopolis dulu. Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada robot dengan tinggi 21,43 meter tersebut.

"Bagaimana GINN-nya?" tanya seseorang padaku yang kutahu bernama Athrun Zala.

"Bagaimana apanya? Masih jauh dari mobile suit Aegis-mu," ketusku.

"Heh? Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa diijinkan untuk mengemudikannya, tentara ilegal."

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan menusuk dari Yzak Joule. Walau begitu, aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya sejak awal bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut _silver_ dan berwajah mirip perempuan itu lima hari yang lalu. Menyakitkan tapi memang ada benarnya karena aku diterima menjadi tentara elit—Red Uniform—dengan kemahiranku saat menembak serta kejeniusanku di bidang mesin dan membaca gerakan lawan.

Kulihat Dearka Elsman tengah tersenyum miring. "Kau tak bisa bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu padanya, Yzak. Dia 'kan _perempuan_, lebih sopanlah sedikit padanya."

Kuangkat sebelah alisku. "Apa salahnya seorang _perempuan_ jadi pasukan elit seperti kalian?"

_Puk._ Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Dalam sejarah ZAFT, kau _perempuan _pertama yang bisa masuk menjadi anggota pasukan elit," kata Nicol Amalfi sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum balik. Laki-laki ini memang yang paling baik dari semua anggota tim Le Crueset.

_Set, set, set._

Dengan segera kupelototi seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak rambut pirang pendekku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Athrun Zala?" desisku tidak terima pada laki-laki yang mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan ZAFT.

"Jangan terlalu bangga dengan hal itu, kemampuanmu mengendarai mobile suit masih di bawah kami. Bisa dibilang kau masih amatiran," katanya dengan wajah sengaja ia dekatkan. Saat laki-laki itu berbicara, aku hanya mencibirnya dan menganggap angin lalu. Aku tak pernah bangga dengan semua yang kudapatkan dari ZAFT. Untuk apa bangga dengan semua pemberian yang diberikan oleh musuh?

_Ya, musuh. ZAFT akan menjadi musuhku untuk selamanya, walau... aku tidak yakin dengan keputusanku untuk bergabung dengan mereka._

**To Be Continued**


	2. First Battle With ZAFT

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**Precious Rose**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, War, etc. **

**Pairing : AsuCaga (maybe)**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Cagalli's POV, dsb.**

**.**

**Summary : ORB Union adalah tempat tinggalku. Namun sekarang yang tersisa hanya puing-puing. Bahkan aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah perang dahsyat antara Coordinator dan Natural yang terjadi di ORB. Andai aku berada di sana saat itu, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka walau tidak semua penduduk bisa kuselematkan. Full of Cagalli's POV, except epilogue.**

* * *

**First Battle With ZAFT**

* * *

"Apa? Saya masuk ke medan pertempuran?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Mana bisa begitu, Kapten! Dia masih amatiran dan kenapa harus Athrun yang jadi kapten tim?" protes Yzak.

Rau Le Crueset tersenyum tipis di atas kursinya. "Aku percaya pada kekuatanmu, Caggy. Di mataku, kau bukanlah natural 'biasa'. Kekuatanmu hampir sama dengan kami, para coordinator. Kau juga, Athrun. Aku yakin kau bisa memimpin tim ini," jelasnya. _'Kekuatan? Lucu sekali,' _tawaku dalam hati sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain.

"Apa salahnya untuk percaya padanya," kata Athrun. "Tapi, apa Kapten yakin dengan menunjukku jadi Kapten?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Nicol menyenggol lenganku pelan. "Ini pertempuran pertamamu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Bicara sih, gampang. Tapi apa kalian yakin?" tanyaku serius.

Suasana menjadi hening dengan atmosfer yang agak menegangkan.

Kuangkat kedua bahuku seraya berkata, "kalian yakin untuk membiarkanku memakai GINN? Bisa saja 'kan aku berkhianat di tengah-tengah perang?" Kuusahakan nada bicaraku terdengar seperti sebuah candaan, namun sepertinya aku salah mengambil tindakan. Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan Komandan Rau menatapku dengan pandangan serius. Termasuk Dearka yang biasanya memasang wajah menyebalkan kini menatapku serius.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku terpaksa akan membunuhmu."

Sekali lagi, Athrun berkata hal yang sama seperti saat di gua dulu.

Aku hanya tersenyum santai. "Tak ada pilihan lain selain menurut kalau begitu."

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari Dearka.

"Huh? Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" heranku. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tak menjawab tapi tetap memandangku dengan wajah serius. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu mengepalkan kedua tanganku. _'Apa aku harus bersumpah di hadapan mereka untuk membuat mereka percaya?' _

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita bahas penyerangan yang akan ki—"

"—aku Caggy Yula, hanya seorang natural yang tak tahu harus ke mana lagi setelah semua orang yang kukenal tewas dalam perang ini." Dengan sengaja kupotong ucapan Nicol. Aku tahu, ia bermaksud baik agar mereka—terutama Dearka—berhenti memojokkanku. Kutatap wajah Komandan Rau Le Crueset dengan pandangan serius. "Aku tidak masalah jika kalian masih meragukanku, tapi... aku akan berusaha untuk menuruti semua perintah dari atasan," kataku lantang.

Untuk beberapa saat, pandanganku tak bisa beralih dari wajah Komandan Rau yang tiba-tiba menarik sedikit bibirnya ke atas. "Baiklah, itu janjimu, Caggy. Kau tak bisa melanggarnya," katanya tenang seperti biasa.

_'Sejak kapan aku berjanji dengannya?' _gumamku dalam hati.

Kulihat Dearka menahan tawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Dearka?" ketusku.

"Ahaha, bukan apa-apa."

"Tujuan kita sekarang yaitu menyerang Archangel karena saat ini mereka tengah keluar dari daerah teritorial ORB dan ber—"

"—maaf, apa tadi kata Komandan? Daerah teritorial ORB? Bukannya..." ucapanku terputus setelah mendapat pandangan menusuk dari seseorang yang ada di sampingku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yzak dan Athrun. "M-maaf atas kelancangan saya," kataku sambil menunduk.

_"Aku ingin menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai warga ORB dari yang lainnya."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Mungkin itu lebih baik."_

Dalam hati aku mengutuk perbuatanku yang secara spontan memotong pembicaraan. Padahal sejak awal, Athrun sudah menyuruhku untuk menutup mulut tentang identitasku sebagai warga ORB. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan untuk tidak ikut dalam pertempuran kali ini. Bukannya aku takut, hanya saja hatiku sakit. Mungkin saja ada tentara ORB yang masih hidup dan bertempur di pihak Bumi. Atau yang lebih parah, aku bertemu dengan'nya' dan saling membunuh...

"...Nicol serang Archangel dan FX-550 Skygrasper bersama Caggy, lalu Yzak, Dearka dan Athrun fokus pada GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. Ada yang keberatan? Caggy? Apa kau keberatan dengan rencana ini?"

"Eh?"

Yzak mendengus melihat sikapku. "Tak tahu sopan santun."

Aku hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya dan menunduk sedikit. "Saya akan berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin," ikrarku yang justru menyesakkan dada. Pada kenyataannya, aku harus melawan sesamaku secepat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tarik napasku sedalam mungkin lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. "Tenang, tenang. Ini hanya bagian drama yang sudah kau rencanakan, Caggy. Kau hanya berperan sebagai pemain pembantu, bukan sebagai pemeran utama di sini," kataku pelan untuk menenangkanku dari pikiran negatif yang selalu berputar-putar di otakku. Perlahan kuaktifkan mesin MS GINN ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type walau dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hoi, Caggy. Aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengganggu jalanku."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Yzak dari radio komunikasi.

_'Tak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan, aku hanya akan melawan pihak OMNI yang juga menjadi pihak yang meghancurkan ORB. Bukankah ini salah satu dari rencana?' _Aku tersenyum kecil atau bisa dibilang menyeringai.

"Kali ini, kita tak bisa kalah lagi dari mereka. Kalian mengerti?"

Suara Athrun memenuhi gendang telingaku. "Hm," sahutku.

Kututup kaca dari pengaman kepalaku setelah Athrun dan lainnya meluncur keluar kapal selam dengan Bozgoro-_class_ yang kami gunakan sebagai markas selama perang di daerah laut. "GINN Assault Type. Caggy Yula. Meluncur!" seruku. GINN yang kupiloti pun meluncur ke atas didahului mesin yang modelnya seperti papan _skate board_ untuk membantuku bertempur di atas udara, menuju medan perang yang sesungguhnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat kapal yang kuketahui adalah Archangel-_class_ milik Bumi. Di kedua sisi tempat peluncuran mobile suit, terlihat juga satu kapal model tipe FX-550 Skygrasper. Sebuah mobile suit sudah bersiap di tengah-tengah Archangel dengan senjata di tangannya.

_Sing! Deg._

Aku terpaku sesaat setelah merasakan firasat aneh saat melihat mobile suit gundam itu.

_'Apa itu tadi? Kenapa rasanya seperti... Kira yang mengendarainya?' _tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Apa? Ada dua unit Skygrasper?"pekik Dearka di radio komunikasi.

Tiba-tiba asap keluar dari semua sisi Archangel, termasuk gundam tersebut. Sepertinya mereka akan menyerang kami dari balik asap. Dengan cepat aku meluncur mendekat setelah indera penglihatku menangkap dua unit Skygrasper keluar dari balik asap bersamaan dengan serangan Meriam Vulkan otomatis anti pesawat 75 mili atau disebut juga Igelstellung milik Archangel. "Sial!" seruku sambil menghindar lalu menembak dua unit itu dengan Beam Gun. Ternyata tembakanku meleset namun berhasil memisahkan mereka.

Kutembakkan lagi Beam Gun-ku ke arah Skygrasper yang berusaha untuk mendekati Skygrasper lainnya. Lalu dengan senapan dari Gatling Gun yang ada di kedua bahu GINN, berhasil mengenai sisi kanan Archangel walau aku tahu dampaknya tidak besar.

"Serangan yang bagus, tentara ilegal,"kata Yzak lewat radio komunikasi.

Sekilas aku melihat Duel dan Buster tengah melawan gundam milik Bumi.

_Deg._ _'Perasaan ini lagi...' _Detak jantungku mendadak berdetak cepat melihat gundam itu diserang Yzak dan Dearka. "Lebih baik kau urus gundam itu dari pada memperhatikan caraku bertempur, Yzak!"

"Caggy! Di depanmu!"

_Siiing!_

Sebuah tembakan dari Skygrasper hampir mengenaiku kalau saja aku tidak menghindar ke samping. "_Thanks_, Nicol," kataku pada Nicol yang sempat memperingatkanku.

"Aa! Lain kali kau harus fokus, Caggy."

"Ya." Kuserang lagi kedua unit Skygrasper agar mereka terpisah lagi.

Kulihat Blitz gundam yang dikendarai Nicol tidak lagi menyerang Archangel dan meluncur mendekati gundam yang baru saja menjatuhkan Duel dan Buster. "Yzak, Dearka! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Ahaha, tenang saja, kami baik-baik saja,"jawab Dearka sambil mendaratkan Buster ke sebuah daratan kecil.

"Nicol!" panggilku seraya menembaki gundam pihak Bumi itu untuk membantu Nicol.

Berhasil, gundam itu kena seranganku tepat di tangan kirinya.

Dengan sekali tembak, ia menyerang papan yang dipakai Blitz untuk melayang di udara dan sukses terjatuh. "Nicol!" Saat aku ingin menyelamatkan Nicol, beberapa tembakan dari Archangel dan Skygrasper menghalangi jalanku. Salah satu tembakannya berhasil mengenai papanku, terpaksa aku ikut mendarat di tempat Dearka dan lainnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku menembak salah satu Skygrasper yang selalu mengikuti Skygrasper lainnya dari belakang. Kulihat unit itu meluncur kembali ke Archangel karena tembakanku mengenai sayap kanannya. "S-sial!" kesalku setelah sukses mendarat di tanah.

Di kejauhan, terlihat Aegis tengah bertarung sengit dengan gundam yang ada di pihak Bumi. "Kenapa ragu? Sekarang aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!"Terdengar suara Athrun di radio komunikasi. _'Kenapa harus berkata begitu dengan musuh? Terdengar kalau kaulah yang sedang ragu, Athrun,' _kataku dalam hati.

"Athrun!"

_Deg._ Mendengar suara asing itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. "Siapa...?"

Tanpa sadar, kugerakan GINN untuk mendekat. Kedua mataku melotot begitu melihat gundam itu berhasil meninju wajah Aegis dan membuatnya terjatuh. Warna merah di tubuh Aegis kini menggelap karena aku yakin phase shift sudah tidak aktif lagi. _'Kenapa di saat seperti itu malah...' _Tak lama kemudian seringaian kuperlihatkan. _'Tapi baguslah, sebentar lagi anak dari Patrick Zala itu akan mati.,' _kataku dalam hati setelah mengingat latar belakang Athrun.

Ya, ia adalah anak dari petinggi ZAFT bernama Patrick Zala.

Saat pedang yang dibawa gundam pihak Bumi itu terayun ke bawah, tiba-tiba Blitz yang ternyata ada di belakangku berlari mendekati mereka. "Nicol!" Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan gerakannya tapi ia menggunakan teknik transparan sehingga aku tak bisa melihatnya dan begitu sadar Nicol sudah bergerak untuk mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah.

Namun gundam dari pihak Bumi itu sadar dan dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping sehingga mengenai daerah perut Blitz, tempat Nicol mengendalikan Blitz. "Athrun... lari..."Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak mendengar suara Nicol di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

_Siiiiing... DUAAAR!_

Ledakan pun terjadi dari arah Blitz setelahnya.

"Nicol..." Tanpa kusadari air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"NICOOOL!"Athrun berteriak kencang dari radio komunikasi.

"Nicol..."Terdengar suara lirih dari Dearka.

"Tidak mungkin..." Nada tak percaya dari Yzak membuatku terdiam. _'Padahal Nicol orang yang baik, tapi kenapa harus terbunuh secepat ini?' _tanyaku dalam hati. Walau aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena salah satu pasukan elit berhasil terbunuh, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku tidak terima bahwa Nicol-lah yang mati.

**To Be Continued**

hai! :D #datang dengan muka innocent# :3 Gomen ne, minna. Mizu jadi ilang-ilangan begini karena terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan acara-acara bukber. Semenjak puasa, Mizu agak kesusahan dapet inspirasi. Sebenarnya mau diubah sedikit alur dari chap 2 ini, tapi susah dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini. #pundung

**Thanks and sorry for NelshaA, aeni hibiki, popcaga, JinK, dan para readers** yang nyempetin diri untuk baca fic ini. #bow# Entah kenapa Mizu akhir-akhir ini selalu telat untuk update. Gomeeen! #sujud di kaki readers (?)# Maaf gak bisa bales satu persatu review-nya karena Mizu buru-buru mau sekolah. :D

See ya! :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 22 Juli 2013**


End file.
